Franz,Futch,Fred :The Three Musketeers
by Wyvern Bob
Summary: Trio Adonis dari Suikoden III menjadi trio Musketeers? Seperti apa serunya petualangan Franz,Futch,dan Fred dalam mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi seorang Royal Musketeers? Ikuti kisah mereka disini!
1. Chapter 1: New Heroes in Paris

**Chapter 1: New Heroes in Paris**

**Disclaimer:** Suikoden III

**Inspired story:** Mickey, Donald,Goofy: the three musketeers.

**Author's note**_: Mari kita coba menghayal jadinya jika trio Adonis: _**Futch, Franz, **_dan_** Fred **_menjadi 3 sekawan yang berusaha mengawal sang putri? Siapakah sang putri yang dimaksud? Check this out pals, B-)._

* * *

><p>Perancis abad pertengahan. Abad dimana para pahlawan-pahlawan terkenal lahir. Sekarang, kita sedikit menuju ke arah Paris bagian pinggiran. Di sebuah gang kecil, hidup 3 bocah yatim piatu + 1 ekor anjing yang selalu hidup bersama. Mereka bertiga ditinggal meninggal oleh orang tuanya saat masih bayi. 3 bocah kecil itu bernama <strong>Franz,Futch<strong>,dan **Fred**,serta anjing mereka bertiga yang bernama **Kosanji**. Suatu hari saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di gang-gang Paris, mereka dihadang oleh 3 orang preman yang mengaku sebagai pemilik jalan tersebut.

"Hei kalian anak-anak, kalian seenaknya aja jalan di gang ini. Ini gang punya kami!" ujar salah satu preman tersebut.

"Punya kalian? Enak saja, ini kan jalan bersama,memangnya siapa kalian?" ujar Franz yang pemberani.

"Kalian tidak tahu siapa kami hah? Aku **Hallec**. Preman paling ditakuti disini!"

"Aku **Wan-Fu**. Preman yang tak pernah kenyang, aku selalu mencari mangsa untuk dipalak!"

"Dan aku **Twaikin**, aku selalu suka uang!"

"Lalu? Memangnya kami peduli, minggir kami mau lewat!" Fred yang agak pemarah pun memaksa untuk lewat. Tetapi saat Fred melewati trio preman tersebut, badannya ditendang oleh Hallec. Fred pun terpental ke belakang, dia bangkit sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kalian jahat sekali, masa orang gede mukul anak kecil!" ujar Futch kepada Hallec, Wan-fu,dan Twaikin.

"Memangnya aku peduli? Pokoknya kalian tak boleh lewat kalau belum membayar!" Wan-fu pun menarik baju Futch, dia berusaha mengambil uang yang ada di kantong Futch. Futch pun berusaha berontak, tetapi karena Wan-Fu badannya lebih besar, Futch pun kembali tidak berdaya.

"Lepaskan tolooong!" Tangis Futch.

"Lepaskan temanku, lepaskan dasar orang bertato ayam!" Franz pun memukuli kaki Wan-Fu. tetapi karena Franz terlalu kecil, serangannya tidak berasa sakit sama sekali. Dikala tiga sekawan itu diganggu oleh 3 preman, tiba-tiba datangnya 3 orang _musketeers_. Mereka disebut sebagai _Royal Musketeers_, atau bisa disebut sebagai pengawal agung ratu Prancis. 3 _musketeers_ tersebut datang dan segera menyuruh para 3 preman untuk melepaskan Franz dkk. Tetapi dengan sombongnya 3 preman tersebut menolak perintah para 3 _musketeers._

"Mana sudi kita melepaskan mangsa yang kita dapat! Dasar pengawal Tolol!" ujar Hallec.

"Iya, itu benar. Kau pikir kita takut padamu? Dasar _Mouseketeers_!" ejek Twaikin.

"_Mouseketeers_? Kau tidak pandai main plesetan rupanya." Balas sang musketeers tersebut.

"Aaah, peduli apa kawan-kawan, kita serang mereka,1,2,3..." Wan-Fu pun mengajak Hallec,dan Twaikin untuk menyerang para trio musketeers tersebut.

"SERAAAAAANG!" ujar ketiganya. Tapi sangat disayangkan, para trio musketeers jauh lebih kuat dari mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga langsung jatuh tersungkur di tanah, tubuh mereka babak belur dan mengalami banyak luka-luka ringan. Selesai mengalahkan para trio preman, salah satu pemimpin dari tiga musketeers tersebut mendekati Franz,Futch,Fred,dan Kosanji. Pemimpin tersebut mendekati Franz dan memberikan sebuah lencana yang sangat bagus. Itu adalah lencana pengawal kerajaan yang terbuat dari emas.

"simpan lencana ini, kelak lencana ini dapat memotivasi dirimu agar menjadi seorang pemberani." Ujar sang pemimpin tersebut. Setelah memberikan lencana tersebut, para trio _musketeers_ segera meninggalkan Franz dan kawan-kawan. Bahkan Franz pun tak sempat menanyakan nama 3 orang hebat yang telah menyelamatkan mereka. Kejadian di hari itu pun memotivasi mereka bertiga untuk menjadi seorang _musketeers_ jika mereka bertiga sudah dewasa nanti.

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka." Ujar Franz dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku setuju, menjadi seorang _musketeers_ adalah pekerjaan keren." Ujar Fred sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"I..Iya, itu benar kawan-kawan,n anti klo udah dewasa, kita harus seperti mereka." Balas Futch.

Sejak saat itu, para bocah berumur 5 tahun tersebut pun berusaha untuk menjadi seorang musketeers. Mereka berjanji satu sama lain untuk bisa mewujudkan cita-cita mereka. Meskipun mungkin nanti nasib berkata lain.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> ini Fic pertama gw ^_^, mungkin masih terlalu singkat. Nantikan aja chapter 2nya. Dan saksikan perjuangan trio Adonis ini untuk mewujudkan cita-cita mereka masing-masing.


	2. Chapter 2:Trio Janitor Franz,Futch,Fred

**Chapter 2: Trio Janitor Franz,Futch,Fred**

**Disclaimer:** Suikoden III

**Inspired story:** Mickey, Donald,Goofy: the three musketeers.

**Author's Note: **Yap, ini chapter 2 dari kisah sebelumnya. Timelinenya kira-kira 15 tahun setelah chapter 1. Jadi kira-kira mereka bertiga udah umur 20 tahun. Check this out,B-)

* * *

><p>Di sebuah kastil yang indah para <em>musketeers <em>sedang berlatih pedang dan beladiri. Para _musketeers_ ini berlatih untuk melindungi ratu mereka. Yaitu **Iku**, sang ratu yang diagungkan di seluruh perancis. Para musketeers ini pun juga punya pemimpin, yaitu **Yuber**. Yuber adalah orang yang disegani di seluruh Perancis. Dikarenakan Yuber adalah komandan tertinggi para musketeers. Sekarang apa kabar para trio adonis tersebut? Bukankah mereka bercita-cita menjadi Musketeer? Tetapi diantara para Musketeers yang berbaris rapi ini, kenapa tidak ada wajah-wajah mereka bertiga? Coba kita liat ke dalam istana..

"Ayooo, cepat bersihkan itu. Aku sudah memperkerjakan kalian dengan gaji tinggi. Tapi kalian masih malas saja!" suara Yuber membentak. Kira-kira siapa yang dibentak oleh Komandan Yuber? Kenapa dia begitu marah?

"Pokoknya saat aku kembali lagi ruangan ini harus sudah bersih! Aku tidak ingin jika nanti Ratu iku melewati lorong ini dan _complain_ karena lantainya kotor!" bentak kembali Yuber. Setelah membentak, Yuber segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan para pesuruh yang sudah dibentak-bentaknya. Setelah ditinggal pergi oleh Yuber para pesuruh itupun kembali mengelap, mengepel, dan mengecat dinding lorong istana.

"Ooooo." Kosanji membawa sebuah kain lap ke arah Franz yang sedang mengepel lantai istana. Tetapi saat membawa kain pel, Kosanji tidak sadar telah menyenggol dan menjatuhkan kaleng cat.

"Terima kasih sobat, phewww." Ujar Franz mengelus kepala Kosanji sambil menghela napas, ia melirik kembali medali yang telah diberikan oleh sang royal musketeer 15 tahun yang lalu. Melihat nasibnya sekarang, Franz berpikir bahwa medali itu hanya sebagai hiasan saja.

"Nasib kita kurang beruntung. Dari Hero to Zero ini mah namanya." Ujar Futch meratapi nasibnya. Dia mengecat dinding dengan malas-malasan.

"H..Hei, liat Lampu ini terbuat dari emas, kira-kira dijual berapa ya." Mata Fred berbinar-binar melihat sebuah lampu emas yang dilapnya. Berkali-kali dia mengelap lampu itu dan kilaunya tetap tidak hilang.

"Awas kau, hati-hati diatas tangga. Lebih baik kamu bersihkan lampu yang lain, kamu mau dimarahin oleh Komandan Yuber lagi?" ujar Franz yang sibuk mengepel lantai menggunakan lap. Franz yang menengok ke arah Fred pun tidak sadar bahwa Air pelnya telah tercampur cat tembok yang disenggol oleh Kosanji tadi. Fred yang melihat ke arah Franz pun langsung menjadi panik.

"Aaaaaa... F..Franz...I..I..Itttu!" ujar Fred terbata-bata menunjuk ke lantai yang menjadi hitam akibat tercampur cat.

"Huwaaaaaaa!" Franz pun terkejut, dia mundur beberapa langkah dan menyenggol tangga yang dinaiki oleh futch. Futch yang kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangan pun langsung terjatuh dan Franz yang berada di bawahnya pun langsung tertimpa oleh cat berwarna abu-abu. Franz yang kehilangan pandangan langsung panik, dia segera berjalan secara membabi buta.

"Uaaa gelap, toloooong!"

"Franz.. Jangan mendekat, jangan mendekat! Jangaaaaan!" Franz pun menabrak tangga yang dinaiki oleh Fred, Fred pun cekatan dan berpegangan pada lampu emas yang tergantung di dinding. Tetapi, lampu itu tidak berhasil menahan beban tubuh yang dimiliki oleh Fred, lampu itupun patah, dan Fred terjatuh dan menimpa Franz yang kepalanya masih tertutup cat. Tidak lama kemudian suara pintu pun terbuka, Yuber yang sedang tersenyum sambil bersiul pun melihat pemandangan yang terjadi.

Cat hitam mewarnai lantai, Dinding tercampur cipratan-cipratan oleh cat Hitam, dan lampu emas yang mahal pun patah. Suasana di lorong sudah seperti kapal pecah. Dengan emosi yang memuncak dan _shock _Yuber pun berteriak.

"KALIAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriakannya terdengar nyaring ke seluruh penjuru istana. Yuber benar-benar marah, dan pada akhirnya, Franz, Futch,dan Fred dilempar secara tidak hormat kedalam penjara.

"INI KARENA KALIAN BERBUAT HAL YANG MERUGIKAN!" ujar Yuber menunjuk ke arah Franz dkk.

"Kita memang tak cocok jadi pesuruh, kita tuh cocoknya jadi _musketeer_!" teriak Franz.

"Ooooo." Bela Kosanji, entah apa yang digonggongnya.

"_M..Musketeer_? AHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Yuber pun tertawa hebat, dia berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Fred yang mukanya merah karena ditertawai.

"Ya, ada! Kalian itu tidak cocok jadi _musketeers_. Kalian tau kenapa?" Yuber pun segera berdiri. Tetapi sesekali dia menahan rasa tawa yang tertahan. Setelah menahan tawa, dia kembali menjelaskan maksud perkataannya.

"Pertama Kau, kau itu terlalu banyak omong, dan pemarah!" Yuber pun menunjuk Fred.

"Lalu kau, kau itu pengecut, dan telmi!" tunjuk Yuber ke arah Futch.

"Dan kau, kau terlalu banyak mimpi. Lupakan mimpimu dan sana bersih-bersih!" Yuber pun menunjuk Franz,dan melempar kain lap ke arah mukanya. Franz hanya mengambil kain lap tersebut dan meremas di dalam kepalan tangannya. Dia sedikit kesal, tapi dia tahu bahwa itu adalah kenyataan.

"Aku pergi dulu, kalian akan dipenjara dan tidak diberi makan sampai besok pagi. Selama itu lebih baik kalian renungkan kesalahan kalian. Musketeers.. AHAHAHAHAAH!"ujar Yuber sambil menutup pintu penjara dengan keras. Sementara itu 3 sekawan tersebut hanya bisa duduk terdiam di penjara. Mereka memikirkan perkataan Komandan Yuber yang cukup menyakiti hati mereka.

"Sudahlah Fred, kau memang banyak bicara, karena itulah kau selalu menghibur kita semua kan?" Franz pun merangkul Fred yang terdiam.

"Dan kau Futch, siapa bilang kamu pengecut dan lamban berpikir. Kau itu orang paling pintar dan pemberani!" hibur Franz ke arah Futch.

"Be..Benarkah?" Tanya Futch.

"Mungkin komandan Yuber mengatai kita lemah. Tapi itu tidak benar, kalau kita bersatu kita itu kuat. _All For One and One for All_, itu motto kita kan?" ujar Franz

"Oooooo!" Kosanji menggongong di dekat kaki Fred, sepertinya dia kesal karena tidak diperhatikan.

"Kau juga Kosanji, Kau juga kawan kita. Kalau tidak ada kau, rasanya tidak lengkap kan?" Fred pun mengelus kepala Kosanji.

Mereka pun mengambil sebuah karung di dekat mereka untuk dijadikan selimut. Malam telah tiba, para Franz dan kawan-kawan pun juga sudah lelah bekerja seharian. Mereka pun mulai mengantuk dan tertidur di atas tumpukan hari esok, hari yang mungkin bakal mengubah hidup mereka bertiga. Mungkin Cuma impian, tapi siapa yang bisa melihat masa depan? Bisa saja hari ini pesuruh, tapi besok adalah pahlawan bukan? Kita nantikan saja, saat matahari menjelang, petualang baru mereka akan dimulai.

**Chapter 2 Selesai.**

* * *

><p>Nantikan chapter 3 ya, ntar bisa kereveal siapa sang ratu Iku itu, dan kenapa mereka bertiga bisa menjadi musketeers? Lalu apa Rencana Yuber selanjutnya? Nantikan chapter 3.<strong><br>**


	3. Chapter 3: Queen Iku

_**Chapter 3:**_** Queen Iku**

**Disclaimer:** Suikoden III

**Inspired story:** Mickey, Donald,Goofy: the three musketeers.

**Author's Note: **Oke, di chapter 3 ini peran utama jatuh kepada Iku. Yap, dia adalah soulmate setia dari Franz ^^. Nah, disini akan dibahas kenapa Franz dkk bisa menjadi pengawal pribadi Iku, penasaran?

* * *

><p>Pagi hari di Le Buque Palace. Sebuah kediaman megah bagi ratu Perancis, <strong>Iku<strong>. Iku adalah ratu yang paling dihormati di seluruh Perancis, ribuan tentara _musketeers_ pun rela mati demi melindunginya. Sedikit tentang Le Buque, Le Buque adalah sebuah Istana megah yang dikelilingi oleh tanaman mawar putih dan merah. Di bagian belakang istana juga terdapat lapangan luas bagi para _musketeers_ untuk berlatih perang. Dan di tengah-tengah taman mawar juga terdapat kolam besar dimana biasanya Iku bersantai bersama ajudannya **Rico**.

Iku sedang duduk berpangku tangan di kursi singasananya. Matanya sayu menatap ke jendela, ditemani oleh Rico yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tatapan Iku sedang kosong, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tetapi hal itu sedikit membuat Rico penasaran. Dengan memberanikan diri, Rico pun bertanya,

"Yang mulia, kalau boleh hamba tahu apa yang sedang yang mulia pikirkan?" mendengar pertanyaan itu Iku pun langsung tersenyum ke arah Rico. Dia mengambil setangkai bunga Mawar dan menhirup aromanya.

"Ooh Rico, andai kau tahu perasaanku. Aku sedang merasa bahwa pangeranku akan segera datang kepadaku. Dia akan membuka pintu istanaku, dan mengajakku berdansa di hamparan kebun mawarku." Ujar Iku galau.

"Pangeran? He..he.. Semoga orang yang anda maksud adalah pangeran dari kerajaan yang berlimpah emas Yang mulia." Balas Rico.

" Oooh, aku tak butuh kekayaan Rico. Yang jelas dia adalah orang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum, tertawa, dan bisa membuatku bahagia." Ujar Iku lagi.

"Jangan sampai deh klo ternyata dia rakyat jelata." Ujar Rico sambil merapikan roknya yang agak kusut.

Iku segera beranjak dari singasananya, dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dia pun keluar menuju ke arah taman. Ditemani oleh ajudannya Rico, Iku dan Rico pun berjalan bersama-sama sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Bayangkan Rico, jika dia menggengam tanganku seperti ini. Lalu memutar diriku, dan kita menari-nari bersama di sebuah ruang dansa. Oooh, betapa romantisnya." Iku pun memegang kedua lengan Rico, memeragakan tarian yang dia impikan bersama pangeran pujaannya.

"I..Iya yang mulia. Tetapi kenapa kau yakin bahwa pangeranmu akan segera tiba?" balas Rico sambil terus berputar di genggaman Iku. Dan begitu mendengar pertanyaan Rico, Iku langsung menghentikan tariannya dengan Rico. Iku langsung menjawabnya sambil menggengam erat mawar yang tadi dia petik. Sambil mendekap mawar itu di dadanya, Iku langsung menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu, tetapi yang jelas aku yakin dia akan datang."

Iku duduk di sebuah tangga yang menghadap langsung ke taman mawar. Rico sedang tidak bersamanya, mungkin Iku minta diri untuk menyendiri. Sambil mempreteli kelopak mawar yang ia pegang, Iku pun berujar "Dia sayang padaku, dia cinta padaku, dia sayang padaku..." begitu berulang-ulang sampai kelopak mawarnya habis. Iku melirik ke kebun mawarnya yang megah, begitu terpesona dengan keindahan kebun mawar miliknya. Tidak jauh dari tempat Iku duduk, terlihat 3 siluet bayangan yang mencurigakan. Bayangan itu perlahan-lahan bergerak dari 1 pohon mawar ke pohon mawar lainnya.

Sambil mengintai Ratu Iku dari jauh, salah satu bayangan itu berujar, " Gimana? Kita bunuh sekarang ratunya hahaha!" ujar suara tersebut.

"Jangan bodoh **Wan-Fu**! Jangan dari arah sini, klo ga kena nanti kita ketauan."

"Ayolah **Twaikin**, klo bukan dari arah sini dari mana lagi?"

"Sudah kalian berdua tenang. Lebih baik kita jatuhkan lemari besi ini dari atas sana." **Hallec **pun menunjuk sebuah balkon yang berada tepat diatas Ratu Iku duduk. Wan-Fu dan Twaikin pun langsung tersenyum mendengar ide brilian milih Hallec. Setelah mendengar rencana Hallec, mereka bertiga pun mengendap-endap sampai akhirnya berada di atas balkon. Mereka juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah brankas besi seberat 2 ton untuk dijatuhkan ke arah Ratu Iku.

"He..he.. Ayo jatuhkan!" ujar Twaikin.

"Sabar bodoh! Klo posisinya ga tepat , nanti rencananya bisa gagal." Jitak Wan-Fu ke Twaikin.

"Hitungan ke tiga ya! 1..." Hallec pun mulai menghitung untuk menjatuhkan brankas ke arah Iku.

"Ahahaha, aku tidak sabaaar!" ujar Twaikin. Sementara itu Iku masih saja duduk-duduk di tangga sambil memandang taman bunganya. Perasaannya sangat berbunga-bunga saat itu, sampai pada akhirnya tiba-tiba Rico memanggilnya.

"Dua..." Hitung Hallec kembali.

"Yang mulia, cepat masuk kedalam. Anda ingin tehnya rasa _jasmine_ atau _original_?" teriak Rico. Iku pun berdiri dan menoleh kebelakang, dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Dan pada saat Iku ingin masuk kedalam, Hallec sudah menghitung sampai 3 dan siap menjatuhkan.

"TIGAA!"

"Bye-bye Ratu wkwkwkw." Tawa Twaikin meledak.

**BRAAAAAK!**

"Kyaaaa!" Ternyata berangkasnya meleset. Nyaris saja Iku terkena timpaan brangkas tersebut. Mendengar teriakan tersebut Rico pun segera datang menghampiri Iku yang berteriak dengan kencang.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia, AAAA!" Rico juga terkejut melihat brankas besar yang jatuh tepat di dekat Iku. Dengan muka kesal Iku pun akhirnya berteriak.

"Panggil Komandan Yuber SE-KA-RAAAANG!"

Sementara itu Hallec, Wan-Fu, dan Twaikin berlari terbirit-birit menyusuri lorong kecil. Mereka lari sambil ketakutan saat menuruni sebuah anak tangga yang melingkar. Dengan wajah panik dan takut, mereka saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Ini gara-gara kau, perhitunganmu payah!" ujar Twaikin saat menyalahkan Hallec.

"Ini juga salah kau! Kau terlalu semangat menjatuhkan brangkasnya!" ujar Wan-Fu menyalahkan Twaikin.

"Oh ya? Ini juga salah kau Wan-Fu, coba tadi kau menjatuhkannya tepat sasaran!" balas Hallec menyalahkan Wan-fu.

"Bagiamana selanjutnya ini? Tuan Yuber pasti akan marah!" Wan-Fu pun mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia takut dimaharin oleh Komandan Yuber yang telah memerintahkan mereka.

"Bilang saja ini salah Twaikin! Toh dia yang paling pendek diantara kita!" usul Hallec.

"HEH?" Twaikin yang akan dijadikan kambing hitam tentu saja kaget. Kenapa dia yang harus disuruh menghadap Yuber sendirian. Twaikin merasa tidak adil, tapi apa daya, akhirnya Twaikin sendirilah yang akan menghadap dan memberi laporan kepada Komandan Yuber.

Di lorong yang gelap dan sepi itu terdapat sebuah pintu kecil yang di dalamnya terhubung dengan gudang rahasia di istana Le Buque. Di dalam ruangan itulah Komandan Yuber selalu menjalankan rencana jahatnya terhadap Ratu Iku. Di depan pintu kayu tersebut Twaikin mulai mengetuk, menunggu jawaban dari Yuber yang sudah menunggu mereka dari dalam.

"Tok,tok, disini Twaikin." Ujar Twaikin sambil gemetaran.

"Masuk!" suara lembut namun penuh hawa jahat pun terdengar. Twaikin membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Sesekali dia menelan ludahnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa tegang.

"Jadi apa laporannya?" Yuber pun berdiri dari kursinya. Dia perlahan mendekati Twaikin yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"_Good news_ dulu, apa _Bad news_?" ujar Twaikin gemetaran. Matanya tak berani memandang mata Yuber yang agak kesal.

"Aku suka yang Jelek, jadi yang berita buruk dulu!" Suara Yuber agak membentak.

"Kita gagal menjalankan perintah anda, yang menjatuhkan brankas ke kepala ratu Iku."

"APAAA!" Yuber pun berteriak, membuat Twaikin makin gemetaran.

"Siapa yang suruh membunuh? Aku bilang menculik, bukan membunuh!" Yuber pun membentak Twaikin. Saking kesalnya, Yuber juga memecahkan gelas yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ooh, itu berarti _Good News_ dong. Soalnya kita gagal membunuhnya!" tiba-tiba Hallec menyelak percakapan. Yuber yang kesal dengan kebodohan mereka bertiga pun akhirnya memanggil asisten kepercayaannya.

"Sharoooon!" teriak Yuber. Yap Sharon adalah wanita cantik yang menjadi asisten Yuber. Sharon suka sekali dengan hal-hal yang berbau kejahatan, maka dari itu dia sangat senang bekerja untuk Yuber.

"Ya, ada yang bisa Sharon bantu? Mau apa? Kuliti korban? Mutilasi? Bakar di oven? Hahahaha." Ujar Sharon cekikikan.

"Urus mereka bertiga, aku ingin menemui yang mulia." Yuber pun mengambil topi _musketeer_-nya. Dan Hendak pergi menemui ratu Iku.

"Oki doki. Hehehehe!" wajah Sharon berubah jadi beringas, dia menarik sebuah tuas di dekat dirinya. Tuas itu merupakan lantai jebakan yang akan terbuka bila ditarik. Hallec, Wan-Fu dan Twaikin pun jatuh akibat lantai pijakan mereka terbuka.

Sementara itu Yuber pun pergi dan menemui ratu Iku yang sedang memasang muka kesal. Melihat raut wajah Iku yang sangat tidak bersahabat, Yuber pun memasang muka ceria seakan dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ooooh Yang Mulia Ratu, kenapa muka anda bersedih?" tanya Yuber pura-pura bodoh.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menyelakai Yang Mulia Ratu Iku." Cela Rico.

"Aku tidak bertanya pada kau ajudan!" balas Yuber dengan sombong. Rico hanya membalas perkataan Yuber dengan memasang muka sinis.

"Komandan Yuber, karena kelalaianmu aku hampir celaka! Kau mesti bertanggung jawab!" Bentak Iku ke arah Yuber.

"A..Aku?" Yuber kaget karena dituduh seperti itu.

"Iya! Harusnya para _musketeers_ kuat dan profesional selalu berada di sisiku. Kalau ada mereka pasti aku aman, tidak celaka seperti tadi. Pokoknya Aku minta _BODYGUARD_!"

"_BODYGUARD_?" teriak Yuber dan Rico bersamaan.

"Yang jelas nanti sore, aku sudah mendapatkan bodyguard yang aku mau! Harus salah satu dari musketeers disana!" Iku menunjuk ke sekelompok musketeers yang sedang berlatih. Setelah memerintah Yuber, Ratu Iku dan Rico pun meninggalkan Yuber dan kembali masuk ke Istana Le Buque.

"_Bodyguard_? _Musketeer_? Yang benar saja, kalau Iku diikuti_ bodyguard bodyguard _tangguh, gimana nanti rencanaku bisa berhasil?" Yuber pun berpikir sejenak. Dia berpikir bagaimana caranya mendapat seseorang yang lemah dan bukan sebuah halangan andaikan orang itu menjadi bodyguard. Lalu saat Yuber sedang berpikir, Yuber melirik ke arah lorong di istana.

"_Ayo Fred bersihkan lantai itu. Nanti kita dimarahin lagi kayak kemaren."_

"_Sabar Franz! Lagian kau juga ngapain ngepel klo aku nyapu!"_

"_Sudah kalian berdua, klo berisik kita bisa dimarahin Komandan Yuber."_

"Ahaa, ada 3 pembantu itu. Hahaha, andaikan bodyguard Ratu Iku adalah trio perusuh itu, pasti bukan hambatan bagi diriku, ahahahahaha." Ternyata itu ide Yuber, dia berniat menjadikan Franz, Fred, dan Futch untuk menjadi musketeers gadungan. Dengan itu rencana menculik Ratu Iku pun bukan masalah bagi Yuber.

**Seperti apa rencananya? Tunggu di Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pelajaran tentang Musketeer

**Disclaimer:** Suikoden III

**Inspired story:** Mickey, Donald,Goofy: the three musketeers.

**Author's Note: **Chapter 4, tentang bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi Musketeers? Kali ini saya akan sedikit membumbui dan agak melenceng dari cerita aslinya.. Yah, nikmati saja kelanjutannya hehe..

"Aaah sial, kenapa keraknya ga mau bersih sih?"

"Bisa diam dan ngepel dengan tenang!?" Tegas Fred sambil menjitak Franz dengan gagang sapu yang dipegangnya.

"Ssst! Jangan buat ulah, kita bisa kena omel nih!" ujar Futch yang langsung mengambil sapu dari tangan Fred. Suasana pun kembali hening dimana mereka melakukan tugas bersih- bersih mereka dengan tekun dan teliti. Franz yang masih sibuk menggosok kerak noda di lantai, dan Fred yang mengipasi lantai yang di pel oleh Franz agar cepat kering, serta Futch yang bersikap sok dan mengawasi kedua sahabatnya sambil malas- malasan..

"WOI! LO JUGA KERJA!" Tiba- tiba ember berisi karbol dan kain pel langsung numpang singgah di kepala Futch. Tiba- tiba keadaan berbalik di mana Futch yang dipaksa kerja oleh 2 sahabatnya yang gemas karena daritadi Cuma dimarahi dan diperintah- perintah.

Ruangan yang dibersihkan oleh mereka bertiga sih, jika dibilang bersih... Ah, itu sangat jauh dari bersih. Malah terkesan acak- acakan, busa yang berserakan dimana- mana, licin yang tidak merata, dan entah kenapa ada kulit pisang disana? _What a bad joke here._ Dan sialnya, disaat mereka bertiga sedang bercanda, Komandan Yuber pun datang dengan glamournya, ehm.. Saya tidak bisa menjelaskan, namun dia datang dengan perawakan ala- ala bangsawan sambil membawa mawar hitam entah dari mana.

"Stop bekerja anak- anak.. Aku ada penawaran menarik!" spontan semua yang sedang rusuh saat itu langsung berhenti dan terdiam sesaat sambil memandang Komandan Yuber. Bahkan Futch yang daritadi berlari membabi buta karena kepalanya tersangkut di dalam ember langsung di _tackle_ oleh Fred hingga terjatuh dan terlepaslah ember tersebut dari kepalanya.

"Merasa bosan dengan pekerjaan seperti ini?" tanya Yuber dengan nada merendahkan,

"Jujur, Iya.."

BUK!

"Ukh, Franz kenapa kamu memukulku?" rintih Fred sambil memegangi perutnya,

"Bayangkan, kalau kamu ngomong gitu, kamu bisa dipecat!" bisik Franz ke arah telingan Fred,

"Oh, tidak! Jangan bayangkan hal yang tidak- tidak, aku tidak memecatmu sama sekali.. Aku bahkan akan menaikkan pangkat kalian menjadi.." Yuber mengambil sebuah kotak dan membuka kotak tersebut. Di kotak itu, terlihatlah 3 buah lencana yang terbuat dari emas yang sangat indah. Lencana yang sangat mengkilat bagaikan digosok tiap hari. Mata Franz, Fred, dan Futch seketika langsung membesar dan berkaca- kaca, mereka tahu lencana itu. Dan mereka tahu apa yang Komandan Yuber maksud. Mereka.. Akan segera menjadi Musketeers!

**lesson 1 : **Cara bertarung

Untuk menjadi seorang musketeer, dibutuhkan latihan. Terutama latihan dalam pertarungan, maka dari itu mereka bertiga dilatih secara.. Asal oleh anak buah Yuber, hal itu dilakukan untuk menarik perhatian Queen Iku, dan tidak terlalu mencurigai kebodohan mereka bertiga.

"Gimana Franz, kamu bisa gunakan pedang?" tanya sang pelatih,

"Ooh jelas! Aku sering baca novel- novel bekas waktu kecil. Jagoannya selalu berpedang!" jawab Franz yakin,

"Baiklah, kita bertanding 1 kali saja. Aku ingin lihat kelihaianmu!" Maka sang pelatih pun menantang Franz. Franz berdiri di sisi yang berlawanan dari sang pelatih, jaraknya kira- kira 2 meter. Saat wasit mengucapkan aba- aba, pertandingan pun segera dimulai. Namun, sayangnya dunia novel Franz mengalahkan realita yang sesungguhnya,

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA TELANJANG TIBA- TIBA? KENAPA BAJUKU JADI KAYAK SERPIHAN KERTAS?!" Franz pun berlari ke dalam gudang dengan hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Dan dia kembali lagi dengan karung kentang yang dia temukan di dalam gudang,

"Ayo pelatih, babak kedua belum dimulai!" jawab Franz yakin..

**Lesson 2** : Berkuda

"Jadi Fred, seorang musketeer harus pandai berkuda. Kamu bisa naik kuda?" tanya pelatih kepada Fred yang lagi mengelus- elus kuda berwarna hitam.

"_Wah, kuda yang sangat keren. Mungkin kalau aku menaiki ini, tidak ada wanita yang tidak terpesona olehku.."_ pikiran Fred pun melayang, dia membayangkan sedang menaiki kuda hitam yang dipegangnya lalu berpacu dan bergaya layaknya ksatria. Tentunya dengan background gadis- gadis cantik yang berteriak menyebut namanya.

"Hoi?!"

"Eh, iya! Aku bisa naik kuda, pelatih!" Lamunan Fred langsung dipatahkan oleh pelatihnya yang sedikit bingung kenapa dia tiba- tiba ngiler sambil memandangi kuda hitam didepannya.

"Kau coba dulu naik kuda ini..." pelatih pun memberikan kuda putih jinak yang lucu, namun Fred memandang kuda tersebut dengan tatapan meremehkan,

"Ah aku naik ini aja!" Fred langsung menaiki kuda hitam yang dia idam- idamkan. Namun sesaat Fred menaikinya, kuda tersebut meringik dengan kencang lalu berlari bagaikan membelah angin. Sangat cepat, dan gerakannya tidak terkendali. Kuda itu berlari sambil membabi buta,

"TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!" Teriak Fred,

"Gawat, itu kuda paling galak di kerajaan ini! Panggil prajurit!" Akhirnya mereka membutuhkan waktu 1 malam untuk bisa menemukan Fred yang terbawa di punggung kuda tersebut.

**Lesson 3: ** Pelajaran tentang sikap

"Seorang musketeer, harus memiliki sikap layaknya bangsawan. Hal itu harus dilakukan karena kita setiap hari akan selalu berurusan dengan bangsawan." Kini giliran Futch yang sedang belajar tata krama dengan seorang pelatih yang sikapnya arogan.

"Oke, sekarang masalah makan. . Bagaimana sikapmu saat keadaan seperti ini?" di meja makan Futch terdapat sebuah roti prancis, sup asparagus, dan bistik sapi dengan bumbu yang lumer diatasnya.

"Oh, dimakan nih? Ya gampang!" Futch langsung meraih roti tersebut dan langsung memakannya. Dagingnya pun dia comot dengan tangan, serta sup nya dia habiskan dengan cara di sruput (yang langsung dari piring ke mulut itu loh..) .

"BUKAAAN! ITU ADA PISAU ROTI, KAN? POTONG ROTINYA! BEDAKAN DENGAN PISAU STEIK! LALU SENDOK! ADA SENDOK SUP, SENDOK DESERT DAN SENDOK MAKAN! KAMU AMBIL DARI YANG TERLUAR DULU BARU DIMAKAN! DAN JANGAN KAYAK BARBAR YANG MAKAN PAKAI TANGAN! MENGERTI?!"

"..." Futch hanya terdiam mendengar bentakan dari pelatihnya, lalu entah kenapa dia menangis keluar seperti gadis muda yang dipaksa kawin oleh ayahnya..

Akhirnya pelatihan pun selesai, mereka resmi diangkat oleh Komandan Yuber sebagai musketeers pribadi milik Queen Iku. Sekarang, saatnya mereka bertiga menghadap Queen Iku untuk mengawalnya berjalan- jalan esok hari. Yap, besok Queen Iku akan menonton opera, jadi kesempatan itu bisa dijadikan oleh Franz dan yang lain untuk membuktikan bahwa Queen Iku akan aman selama perjalanan menuju gedung theater dan selama opera berlangsung.

"Aah, deg- degan nih, setelah pintu ini dibuka.. Kita akan melihat sang ratu." Jawab Franz dengan kaki gemetaran,

"Aduuh, badanku masih sakit- sakit... Aku benci kuda.." jawab Fred sambil memegangi bonyok- bonyoknya,

"_Ssst, keep silence please.. Show your manner_!" Franz dan Fred langsung melotot dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka berdua curiga kalau ternyata kepala Futch terbentur atau tertimpa sesuatu saat latihan. Kenapa tiba- tiba sikap Futch jadi sok _High class_ gitu?

Sementara Franz, Fred, dan Futch menghadap Queen Iku, Komandan Yuber pun sudah mempersiapkan sebuah rencana.

"Hehehe, Sharon.. Besok sang Ratu akan menonton opera. Kamu bisa mengatasinya kan?"

"Bereees Bosss!" Jawab Sharon dibalik telepon kuno yang angkanya diputer.

"Huahahaha.. Sebentar lagi, Perancis akan jatuh ke tanganku!" Senyum Yuber dengan raut muka licik.


	5. Chapter 5: Top Secret, Sharon's Plan

**Disclaimer:** Suikoden III

**Inspired story:** Mickey, Donald,Goofy: the three musketeers.

**Author's Note: **Chapter 5, Way to ending? No way.. Niatnya bikin mpe 10 chapter aja hehehe...

Franz, Fred, dan Futch sudah siap menghadap sang ratu yang memang sudah menunggu mereka bertiga. Saat Rico meneriaki nama mereka bertiga, dengan sekejap, pintu istana yang sangat mewah dengan ornamen yang terukir dengan emas itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok mereka bertiga yang berdiri dengan gagah.

"Beri salam kepada Ratu Iku!" teriak Franz sambil membungkukkan badannya,

"Sa.. Punggungku terlalu sakit untuk membungkuk.." Keluh Fred, namun dengan tega, Franz memaksa Fred untuk segera membungkuk untuk memberi salam.

"_Bonjour, ma reine.."_ ujar Futch dengan gaya sok kebangsawanannya.

Iku yang melihat mereka bertiga sepertinya merasa yakin kalau ketiga orang ini adalah pilihan yang tepat dari komandan Yuber. Apalagi saat melihat sikap elegan yang dipancarkan oleh Futch saat menghadap dirinya. Dan tampannya wajah Franz yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Pemandangan mulai terasa buruk saat melihat penampilan Fred yang babak belur.

"Hei yang babak belur, kamu harus perhatikan penampilanmu saat menghadap Ratu! Menjijikan sekali!" teriak Rico sambil menatap Fred dengan tatapan tajam dan tanpa belas kasih sama sekali.

"_Pardon, madame Rico oui_?" Futch tiba- tiba mendekati Rico sambil berbicara dengan nada yang maskulin sekali.

"Madame? Kamu kira saya udah tua!" tiba- tiba Rico marah- marah ga jelas.

"Bu.. bukan itu maksudnya, saya Cuma mau menjelaskan. Bahwa kawan saya Fred babak belur seperti ini, karena dia terus berlatih agar bisa menjadi pengawal yang berkualias bagi _Reine Iku_. " jelas Futch dengan nada berwibawa,

"Rico! Cukup, kalau dia memang rela babak belur demiku, bukankah itu bagus?" cegah Iku,

"Mercy boku, ma Reine.." balas Futch sambil menunduk dan berjalan mundur.

"Uuh," keluh Rico..

Rico pun akhirnya menjelaskan bahwa besok mereka bertiga harus mengawal Ratu untuk bisa sampai dengan selamat ke gedung theater yang berada di pusat kota. Mereka harus membawa dan mengantar Iku dengan selamat atau jika terjadi apa- apa maka mereka akan langsung diusir dari perancis. Iku juga menjelaskan bahwa ada beberapa oknum yang berusaha mencelakakan dirinya, maka dia sangat berharap kepada Franz dan yang lain agar bisa menjaga keselamatan dirinya.

"Tenang saja ratu, aku serahkan seluruh nyawaku demi keselamatan anda!" teriak Franz dengan gagah,

"I.. Iya, tenang saja. Nyawa kami bertiga tidak sebanding dengan nyawa anda yang agung!" jawab Fred sambil terus mengurut punggungnya yang sakit.

"tenang saja _ma Reine_, kami jamin anda akan selamat dan tidak mengalami lecet sedikitpun pada tubuh anda yang halus dan indah!" puji Futch,

Maka rencana untuk keesokan harinya akan segera dimulai. Saat subuh, Franz dan Fred sudah mulai bersiap- siap untuk keberangkatan sang ratu. Fred juga sudah memilih kuda- kuda yang jinak agar bisa menarik kereta kuda milik Iku dengan santai. Tidak brutal seperti kuda yang waktu itu dia tunggangi. Sedangkan Futch sibuk menyiapkan tempat yang nyaman bagi Iku dan pelayannya si Rico. Futch menata bagian dalam kereta kuda dengan sangat rapih. Dari meja untuk minum teh, kursi yang empuk, serta roda kereta yang dicuci hingga mengkilat geriginya. Sedangkan Franz, dia bertugas untuk melindungi segala gangguan yang berasal dari luar. Dia harus membuat kereta kuda ratu Iku terlihat sangat nyaman.

"Silahkan ratu, naik ke kereta!" Akhirnya, waktu yang sudah direncakanan pun tiba. Franz mulai menyuruh Iku dan Rico agar segera naik kedalam kereta kuda. Sementara, Fred pun segera memacu kudanya saat Iku dan Rico sudah berada di dalam kuda.

"Hei, tidak apa- apa nih Kosanji kita tinggal di istana?" tanya Futch ke Franz,

"Kan Ratu sudah janji kalau Kosanji bakal dirawat oleh pelayannya. Jadi kita tenang saja." Balas Franz.

Sementara mereka mengawal ratu Iku. Sharon bersama Hallec, Twaikin, dan Wan Fu sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuk menculik ratu dan membunuh 3 musketeers gadungan yang mengawal dirinya

"Ini dia, surat penculikan ratu. Dengan tulisan TOP SECRET yang besar dari komandan Yuber. Muahahah!" Tawa Sharon meledak.

"Wah, sengaja pakai yang seperti itu supaya tidak mudah dibaca ya?" balas Twaikin sambil berusaha meraih surat tersebut dari tangan sharon.

"Hentikan! Kalau kamu yang bodoh memegangnya. Ini bukan TOP SECRET lagi namanya!" bentakan Sharon yang mengerikan, membuat Twaikin terdiam dan nurut saja.

"Jadi begini rencananya.. kalian dengarkan!" Sharon pun membisiki Wan Fu, Twaikin dan Hallec tentang rencana penculikan ratu dan rencana kudeta yang ingin dilakukan oleh Yuber.

Sudah satu jam lamanya mereka berkendara. Fred yang daritadi mengendalikan kuda pun sudah mulai merasa bosan dan ingin melakukan sesuatu. Sifat pemarahnya kambuh lagi, daritadi dia ngedumel terus tanpa ada yang mempedulikan. Sementara Fred ngedumel, si Futch terus berdoa diatas kereta, berharap kalau tidak ada penjaga yang muncul dan menyerang. Dan Franz, dengan beraninya mengamati ke segala penjuru untuk memastikan bahwa daerah yang dilalui mereka aman dari penjahat.

"Aaaah, panasnya.. aku ingin pingsan!" teriak Sharon yang tiba- tiba muncul di balik semak- semak.

"Hentikan kereta Fred, ada gadis berambut kuning yang tak berdaya!" tiba- tiba Futch memerintahkan Fred untuk segera menghentikkan kereta kudanya.

"AAAH, ini cewe pengggangu, kenapa ga dilindes aja sih?" teriak Fred kesal karena baginya, Sharon adalah penghalang.

"Aah, aku butuh air, aku mau pingsan!" akting Sharon makin menjadi- jadi.

"Ada apa ini?" Iku yang penasaran pun membuka pintu kereta dan melihat keluar. Namun Franz langsung menutup kembali pintunya dan menahan Iku agar tetap didalam.

"Hanya masalah kecil Ratuku, anda tetap didalam saja. Nanti biar kami yang menanganinya." Ujar Franz menenangkan.

"Hei Franz, kau urus nih wanita.. Bikin susah aja!" Fred sudah gerah dengan aksi Sharon yang menghalangi jalan. Menurut saja, Franz pun akhirnya membawakan sebuah botol minum berisi air, dan menggendong Sharon ke tepi jalan.

"Ah, terimakasih... kau umm?" desah Sharon berpura- pura,

"Franz.."

"Ah iya, tuan Franz.. Tapi, GOTCHA!" Sharon tiba- tiba berdiri dan menendang Franz hingga tersungkur. Sedangkan Hallec dan Twaikin melempar Fred keatas tubuh Franz dan mengambil alih kereta kuda yang membawa Iku dan Rico. Karena takut dan tidak punya nyali, Futch Cuma bisa berlindung di balik kereta kuda, namun akhirnya ketahuan oleh Wan Fu dan nasib Futch pun sama, dilempar ke arah tumpukan dimana Franz dan Fred berada.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! TERIMA KASIH TELAH MENGANTARKAN PUTRI PADA KAMI!" Teriak Sharon sambil ber dadah ria diatas kereta kuda. Tatapan liciknya dan senyuman iblisnya menjadi pengantar kepergian Iku dan Rico dari hadapan Franz dan kawan- kawan.

"GAWAT! RATUUU!" teriak Franz.

Penasaran dengan aksi penyelamatan Ratu Iku? Bagaimana Nasib Franz dan yang lainnya dalam menyelamatkan Iku dan Rico? Tunggu di chapter 5..


End file.
